Construction sites, major industrial properties, riverbeds, caissons, mine shafts and the like have a tendency to collect wastewater. This wastewater must be removed to enable construction to take place on the construction site or cleaned to remove toxins and the like from riverbeds. The wastewater that collects in these locations contains contaminants such as iron, nickel, zinc, chromium, arsenic, lead and many others. Water that is removed from a wastewater site must comply with specific discharge limitations prior to being discharged to surface water, such as a fresh water stream or river. Thus, the contaminants must be removed from the wastewater prior to discharge.
Previous systems and methods for removing contaminants from wastewater are too costly, too difficult to manufacture, non-movable and do not operate at desired or variable speeds. Thus, a need exists for a system and method for the treatment of wastewater that increases the speed at which the wastewater can be treated and more effectively removes the contaminants from the wastewater.